KSer
by Martinet Of The Order
Summary: How would characters still battle it out after catching up with the pace of technology?


Kser  
  
'I fucking hate the weather these days. It rains but never pours.'  
  
'It's the other way around, Brother Epoch.'  
  
'Screw it'  
  
You can tell it's going to be a bad day when a priest swears. The last time Epoch swore was when the Dark Lord decided that his death was a priority. I wouldn't blame the Dark Lord; Epoch was owning its ass.  
  
'Cold water helps the mana flow, live with it.'  
  
'I said I don't like rain.' He muttered, follow by a muffled chant as he clasped his hands in prayer. A Barrier Coat enveloped him first, then me after another chant.  
  
Which was a pity, I liked the sound of rain on my Sahkkat. The coat sparked and fizzled as an electric generator would as the rain barreled down on the both of us. I sank my hands deeper into my pockets, and tinkered with the clips I kept inside them.  
  
'Check your guns' Epoch whispered. He was a cautious man, one develops that after being in Glast Heim.  
  
I folded Angelos and Devilot out of my sleeves. My guns. I liked my guns, they'd glow red at times, the cards within them harnessing-no, showing off their power whenever they like. Like little children begging to be played with.  
  
'They're loaded.' I assured my edgy companion.  
  
My eyes followed the scraps of paper being blown around on the curb, illuminated by the street lights then disappearing into the darkness. It was as if even the light was on their side.  
  
A car blazed around the corner. The guy's done this before, the flash bastard.  
  
'Is that a Chevy?' I said as bells and choirs went off in my head. Epoch was pulling out all the stops for this one.  
  
'It doesn't matter, he's not stopping.' Epoch backed off the road.  
  
'Shit.' Epoch was right, those headlights were a little too bright for my liking. I knew it was a bad idea to stand in the middle of the road. The bastard intended to drive-by us, never underestimate the predictability of stupidity. Besides, what kind of assassin jumps forward without pointing his guns back at his target?  
  
I bent my knees and leapt off the road, Angelos and Devilot pointed at their windscreen.  
  
They say time slows down during a gun fight. Bullshit. I did, however, have enough time to squeeze off two shots. But that's okay though, the shots mattered.  
  
Blood spattered the windscreen, causing the driver to swerve. Good. I killed his support. I knew that because: one, a knight cannot go down in only two shots, and two, a rosary and a five-seven fell out the window.  
  
I didn't consider however, that in the car's erratic maneuvers, that it'd take my leg off at the ankle while I was still shooting. Sigh... if only I jumped sooner.  
  
'!' My leg was so destroyed by the impact that they didn't follow me as I hit the ground. The pain so intense I didn't even have time to scream.  
  
Epoch came running across the street, rather pissed at the fact that the Barrier Coat didn't prevent my predicament. I spun around on to my stomach and aimed at the knight that newly exited his vehicle. Had to ignore it, he was weak. The cards in my guns acted, guiding my bullets to his weakest areas. The knight said he was such a bad-ass. We'll see. I kept firing, going at his spots with no armor, unexpected areas. Oh wait, perfect, I managed to draw blood. It's a shame though, his shotgun had a card that enabled him to do stupid amounts of damage, so if he actually managed to hit, it'd have hurt.  
  
Speaking of hurt, my leg felt numb as the spurts of mana from Epoch's healing mended bones, spawned tissue and re-attached my leg. Excellent. I stood up, still firing at his soon-to-be corpse, his armor was failing him, his gun was discarded, the pain must've been unbearable. Too bad.  
  
I walked slowly towards him, bullets still blasting out of my guns at sinful speeds, Epoch casting damage amplifier spells. Without knowing it, I was point blank with him. I would've put another into his skull, but I didn't want to waste, they did superficial damage anyway, PVP rules didn't allow deaths.  
  
Epoch leaned over the knight. Grinning.  
  
'Now that's what you get for stealing my kill.'  
  
We walked away, satisfied, while the PVP bots collected the opposing party's DNA for respawn.  
  
I folded my guns back into my sleeves. I straightened my Sahkkat, and Epoch agreed with me; we needed a drink. 


End file.
